Communication systems can be used to send payload packet data from one system to another or between network interfaces within a communication system. The payload packet data can contain user/application data and protocol information (e.g., transport control protocol (TCP), internet protocol (IP) and media access control (MAC)). In a communication system a transmitter in one system can send payload packet data that is received by a receiver in a second system. The payload packet data can be constant bit rate or variable bit rate. In addition to sending and receiving payload packet data, a communication system can be required to send control data from one system to another. Control data can include register updates, system monitoring and event/event status information. Embedded control data (ECD) information can be variable bit rate in nature. Payload packet data can contain repeating data patterns that can be used for the transport of ECD information between communications systems or interfaces within a communication system without affecting the bandwidth of constant bit rate or variable bit rate payload packet data.
Like reference numbers and designations in the various drawings indicate like elements.